<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fifty Shades of Gray (Fullbuster) by Elite_Bone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760111">Fifty Shades of Gray (Fullbuster)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_Bone/pseuds/Elite_Bone'>Elite_Bone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone is a pervert, F/M, If only so i can make a dumb '50 Shades' joke title, Lemons, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pervert Gray, Pervert Mirajane, Pervert Tail, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protagonist Gray, Unrealistic Body Proportions, like a lot of them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_Bone/pseuds/Elite_Bone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray is a pervert, he knows it and so do the lovely ladies of the guild.</p><p>Luckily for him they're all perverts too, and they have their eyes on him.<br/>--<br/>(Will update sporadically and slowly, no rushing your boi, lads.)</p><p>May have potential Cross-Over chapters if i decide to do more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster/Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster/Harem, Gray Fullbuster/Levy McGarden, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Mirajane Strauss, Gray/Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Average Day of The Pervert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First off I want to say that this was a product of my sleep deprived mind mixing with an unfathomable amount of boredom. I can't wait to hear the reviews. “Dirty perv.” “Naughty cunt.” “Wank baiting bastard...”</p><p>I look forward to it… And you’d be correct, my fellow perverts. My name does include the word ‘Bone’ afterall.</p><p>Rule's:</p><p>1: There must be at least five lemon's before I stop this disturbing shit.</p><p>2: Bashing cannot be used to make a character better, if a character is shit (Example: Jellal) then they must be treated like shit.</p><p>3: The first chapter must not be a lemon, more of a prelude to the mass fuck-fest that occurs after.</p><p>4: Choose a character that isn’t the Main Protagonist. No Natsu, lads. There are more than enough OP Natsu stories out there.</p><p>So i’ll be using Gray. If only so I can call this story Fifty Shades related.</p><p>Also do not expect me to take this shit seriously… This is a wank-fic, not a character study or a detailed and descriptive long-fic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOTE: ALL GIRLS AND GRAY ARE OVER THE AGE OF 18! I AM NOT A FUCKING CREEP… <em>Ladies~~~</em> (Insert some weird Jiraiya joke/ face here)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>8=====D</p><p> </p><p>The normal day for Fairy tail consisted of fights, laughs, flames and sometimes the occasional period of relaxation. Everyone enjoyed their life if they were part of the guild and they found it a great place to suppress their past pains to join in on the fun in their own way.</p><p>For Natsu, it was fighting.</p><p>For Gajeel, it was bothering Levy.</p><p>For Elfman, it was boasting…</p><p>And for Gray…</p><p>Well…</p><p>Let's just say he has more ways of 'relaxing' than one would think. He'd join in on the fights and boast about his strength sometimes but he never really did it as much as others did. In fact, when everyone was fighting and Natsu was busy with someone else Gray would sit back and… relax.</p><p>You see, Gray was what people would call a closet pervert. A damn good one at that. In fact, he had such a talent for it he could point out the best asset of any female by just glancing at her briefly.</p><p>And since Fairy Tail was filled to the brim with the hot bastards he had plenty of experience and training to go on…</p><p>What a fucking pervert… But everybody loved him. He never let anyone know about his little talent, his acting was rigorously trained to be very good so when anyone asked him what he was doing he could easily deflect and distract with more ease than picking a fight with Natsu. People always fell for it hook, line and sinker.</p><p>So it was the usual day. Gray was sitting in the back of the guild hall, watching the usual pink-haired dollop of entertainment get knocked away by an iron rod before they were both set apart by a huge bloody sword. Gray knew exactly who the owner of said sword was and smiled mirthfully. They were so dead.</p><p>Then his mind was pulled away from the fight when the drunken form of Cana strode over and slumped herself over the ice mage. Her face as red as Erza's hair as she giggled at his rapidly blushing face before clutching at his right arm with a grip not too dissimilar to that of a fucking bear trap. The sudden glomping of his trusty arm was something that he could handle with relative ease, however, when said glomping from his drunkard of a friend ended with said appendage either getting smothered or outright suffocated against her generous cleavage on the other hand...</p><p>“What are you doing you mad woman!” He exclaimed, trying to remove her from his side and miserably failing. He thanked whatever god was looking down on him for whatever reason that his arm hadn’t been caught between her barely restrained tits, if it had been otherwise he would have probably fainted.</p><p>“C-Can't a *hic* girl just talk and mess about with her friend?” She slurred, leaning further to his face and pressing even more of her generous bust into his arm. It took some effort for Gray to keep himself from staring. Cana Alberona was in every way, one of the hottest girls in the guild and his oldest friend within the guild. Long ago she had done away with the tacky orange dress, now favouring to strut (or stumble) around the guild with a pair of light brown shorts that barely reached past her knees, showing off her long, sexy legs and a blue bra that always looked to be one awkward motion away from coming apart due to holding in her full Double D-Cup tits. Couple that with long, luscious dark brown hair that reached past her narrow waist and down to her plump, panty and shorts-clad ass and you had a full-round bombshell of a woman.</p><p>And that, oddly enough, made things difficult for Gray whenever these situations came about...</p><p>“Mavis, how pasted are you now?!”</p><p>“Not enough *hic* apparently.” She sing-songed, her voice softly dancing it's way into his ears. He groaned, trying his hardest to pry her off of his arm and think anything other than naughty thoughts. He felt Gray. Jr starting to wake up when her bra strap began to fall down her shoulder, due to it being rubbed so heavily against his arm. He swore that if it went any lower he would see something he wasn't meant to.</p><p>Shaking his head to rid himself of the memory, he reached out to move the strap up and onto her shoulders again, blushing madly as he did so. She giggled cutely at this.</p><p>“Oh you're so naughty <em>Grayyyy</em>...” She teased, moving to tighten her grip on her best friend. Purposefully pressing her breasts into his arm as hard as ever as her her eyes almost took on a seductive look. “I wonder what happens when I- wahh!” She yelped when she fell face first into the seat that Gray had finally managed to vacate. She looked up and giggled again when she saw him stalking away, flustered.</p><p>“Oooohhhh….” She got herself back up and watched him walk over to another table, smirking as a blush worked its way onto her woozy face. “Challenge excepted...”</p><p> </p><p>8=====D</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'God dammit Cana…'</em>
</p><p>Slumping his head onto the table on the other side of the guild, Gray inhaled deeply. Ridding himself of his little friend and the memories of what brought said 'little' friend up.</p><p>“You okay Gray?” He looked up to see the source of the voice. He smiled when he saw Lucy Heartfillia in front of his table, Levy standing just behind her, her expression being one of annoyance.</p><p>“Yeah, Cana was just giving me a bit of grief.” He replied, looking over to the petite bookworm. “You seem annoyed, what's wrong?”</p><p>Levy looked at him for a moment in confusion, before realising what he was referring to, blushing madly at being so easy to read.</p><p><em>'Cute.' </em>Gray inwardly smiled, his old friend had always been on the cuter side of things when he… relaxed… ‘No! Bad thoughts!’</p><p>“No, No! Just Gajeel being annoying again.” She stuttered, her voice squeaking slightly at first before returning to it's more mature tone.</p><p>“Could we possibly sit here for a while?” Lucy suddenly asked, the question bringing Gray to raise a brow a little. He must’ve taken a while to respond as he watched Lucy cross her arms under her huge tits which seemed to prop them up a little and make them seem even bigger than usual. He could see her sneaker-clad foot tapping away and he was able to sneak a glance at her juicy legs and all too small pair of denim shorts that looked more like a pair of panties on her than anything else.</p><p>One day she’d probably realise that she her dress sense was devilishly naughty and change. But it clearly wasn’t going to be today.</p><p>“Of course, feel free to.” Gray made a hand gesture, motioning for the two to sit with him. The nodded, smiling before taking seat on both of his sides. Trapping him between the two ladies. He suddenly felt like he had made a reeaaaalllyy bad choice.</p><p>The two started to read, Lucy was reading some book called 'Hodgepodge: Clairvoyance' whilst Levy had literally slumped a huge brown book onto the table and stuck her face into it.</p><p>Now why did he think he had made a terrible decision? He could see Lucy shifting ever so slightly in her seat, bringing herself closer to Gray, it got so bad that in the end he could feel the side of one of her Titanic breasts brush heavily against his elbow. Remembering that his fellow team-member had one of the biggest if not the biggest pair of breasts in the guild – an impressive pair of H-Cups (Borderline G-Cups) that seemed to spill from her seemingly too small vest shirt – was the thought that gave Gray the distinct impression that he would be busy tonight.</p><p>He would have moved away, if Levy hadn't done the same thing. Her hips pressed against his own as she leaned to his side softly, he barely even noticed it at first, or that Lucy was doing the same as he was once again having trouble with Gray JR. As much as Gray loved the sight of breasts, he would be the first guy to admit that he was an ass man. And he had plenty of opportunities to soak in the fine piece of art that was Levy’s, a plump, peachy and firm looking image of temptation that would have drove any other, <em>amateur</em> closet pervert insane. It was made worse today in that instead of her orange dress that made his eyes hurt a little, instead, she was wearing a form-fitting black long sleeve shirt that gave him a decent view of her C-Cup breasts that bordered on the edge of being D-Cups and a sinfully small dark olive minskirt that barely reached over her plump thighs with fit legs hidden behind a pair of dark tights that gave the petite woman's pale skin a sun-kissed layering. He could see it all from where he was sitting.</p><p>But the one thing he didn't see was the devious grins the two girls wore…</p><p>A few minutes later and all the rubbing of Lucy's breasts and Levy's thighs almost grinding against his body finally got to him. Turning to Lucy he asked if he could get up with some lame excuse of going the loo. Lucy smiled kindly and nodded, but instead of her getting up Levy got up painfully slow, purposefully pushing her juicy ass out nest to him before moving to make room for him.</p><p>Blushing madly, he dashed to the gents and quickly went to the sink, turning it on and splashing some cold water in his face… Completely unaware of the perverted giggles and lusty looks the two were giving him the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>8=====D</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is going on today?” Gray growled to himself. Why were the girls acting like they wanted to fuck him? First Cana, then Lucy and Levy (of all people), who next? Fucking Erza?</p><p>“GRAY!!!”</p><p>Speak of the devil…</p><p>“GRAY! GET OUT OF THE REST ROOM THIS INSTANT!” Erza sounded rather mad. Keeping her waiting in the mood she was probably would be bad for his health. He knew from experience.</p><p>He just sighed in resignation. “On my way...” The of a pair of boots furiously pacing outside became more audible the closer Gray got to the door, the trepidation began to set in once again but it was the same kind of trepidation that he always got when dealing with an enraged Erza Scarlet so he felt more relaxed somehow, as if he wasn't going to have his strict and stubborn best friend try to elope with him…</p><p>With that mind set, he took a deep breath and opened the door, resigning himself to his painful fate. But looking around the guild hall he saw no sign of the red head. But the stares he got were ones that expressed the utmost sympathy towards him.</p><p>That was when he found out why…</p><p>A few seconds later a pair of legs collided against his strong back, sending him crashing to the floor with a loud thud. Gray groaned and tried to get back up, hoping to save himself but before he could move a muscle he was pinned even further into the ground by a pair of strong hands. He knew instantly that it was Erza, only she would hide above the doorway. She sat straddling his midriff, Gray instantly felt something lewd press slightly against his back and that was what gave him the knowledge that she was wearing her usual skirt and panties…</p><p>
  <em>'Oh Mavis no…'</em>
</p><p>Gray mentally screamed at himself, chanting <em>'do not get hard, do not get hard, do not get hard.'</em> over and over again in his mind as she pressed further into his back, a growl emanating from her throat as she leaned further more threateningly. He whimpered a little bit at the thought of the redhead finding out his current condition and going ballistic.</p><p>“What have you done to my precious cake!?” She hissed loudly. “I have been informed of your crimes, tell me what you did!” To further emphasis her point she forced his head further into the wood of the floor.</p><p>But that was when he felt it…</p><p>The VERY subtle rubbing sensation, that was on his back. There was only one part of Erza's body that had been touching his back. Was Erza grinding her herself on his back?! Was she actually rubbing her nether region on him?! The confirmation he got for this was her angry and deep breaths ever so slightly hitching as she rubbed herself a TAD more vigorously on him…</p><p>She made this entire shit up! She hadn't lost her 'precious cake'. No one had told her about his 'crimes'! He hadn’t even SEEN a cake today!</p><p>That was it for Gray, he couldn't keep his thoughts away from the immense perversion flooding his mind, he felt his trousers getting really tight and uncomfortable. He needed to get out of here, and he needed to get out of here now! Erza was NOT who he needed to be thinking of right now. Her body and subsequent assets were his favourite sights to see. What she lacked in plumpness, she made up for in tone. He knew from memory that Erza was at the very least rocking a pair of Armour-covered F-Cups beauties and that her legs – whilst a little malleable – were toned and trained. Thick with power and boasting enough softness to cover them up a little. Having her grinding more harshly against as time went on was the very last thing he expected or needed!</p><p>“Answer me!” Erza bellowed, a slight breathlessness to her usual strict tone. No one seemed to pick up on this though. She really was getting off from this!</p><p>“N-No! You know I would never mess with your cake! Please don't kill me!” He stuttered pathetically, shutting his eyes and bracing himself for a hopeful beating. Anything to take his mind off of the naughty thoughts in his head. It wasn’t a well known fact, funnily enough, only Erza knew, but Gray could actually out-wrestle her if need be, he was actually stronger, he had dominated her in their old private training sessions and he only gotten far stronger since then. Whilst he wouldn’t be lifting Laxus up like an empty sack any time soon, he was certainly capable of restraining Erza when the time called for it.</p><p>In short, he was (physically) stronger than her, but she terrified him.</p><p>As he continued to brace himself, he quickly came to realise that the blows weren't coming. He opened his eyes to see the re-quip mage releasing him from her grip. He swore that he had caught a glimpse of some dampness between her legs as she got herself up. She looked slightly dissatisfied too.</p><p>Which completely turned into a fake expression of scorn as she began to march away from him and over to Natsu and Gajeel. Shouting at the pinkette about lying to her.</p><p>He duly noted that she didn't try to… 'pin' him down…</p><p>Slowly getting himself up, he instantly found that he was having trouble balancing himself, the world was slight blurry and was spinning a bit. He groaned and leaned heavily against the wall. Erza's slam had obviously gave him a huge concussion and forcing him further into the floor hadn't helped at all…</p><p>“God dammit Erza… My head… really… hurts...” He couldn't keep the sudden tiredness and pain from his voice as he began to lose his balance and started to tumble to the floor…</p><p>But a pair pair of soft and smaller hands came out of nowhere and caught him, effectively saving his head from more damage.</p><p>“That looks painful Gray.” The sweet voice of Mirajane filled his ears. Making the Ice mage inwardly blanch. Not what he needed with his… problem right now. “Don't worry, i'll take you to the infirmary to rest for a while. I'll come in to check on you later.”</p><p>She sounded so concerned, so normal…</p><p>Maybe she wouldn't try to do him. It would be immensely appreciated. Though if Mirajane were to…</p><p>He didn’t know if he would be against that either.</p><p> </p><p>8=====D</p><p> </p><p>It took Mirajane a minute to manoeuvre the prone form of Gray through the crowd. Avoiding thrown chairs and tables and even ducking under a fly kick from Elfman before reaching the guilds infirmary. The room was as sanitary as it had ever been. Since no one came in unless they were injured or visiting the room was almost always empty and the heavy doors drowned out most of the noise from the rowdy guild members.</p><p>Laying Gray down of the furthest bed she decided to clean and ease the pain on his head, quickly dashing to the sink to get a bowl she began to fill it with cold water before grabbing a small cloth and dipping it in the bowl.</p><p>She wrenched the access water out of the now damp and cool cloth and placed it on the bruising area of Gray's forehead. Dabbing a few times before repeating the process again and again.</p><p>But after she finished she had noticed that he was sporting a huge tent down below and by the looks of it, it was huge. He demon barmaid blushed, she had seen Gray's privates before but they were never standing to attention.</p><p>And in all honesty, she had seen the looks from various girls from the guild. The numerous attempts today had been more than obvious. Cana's drunken flirting, Lucy and Levy's dirty little plan of brushing and rubbing and Erza's fake anger and her vigorous grinding.</p><p>And she hadn't even had HER chance yet…</p><p>Suddenly, a devious smile made it's way on Mirajane's face as a dastardly plan formed in her head. Looking at Gray's head he wouldn't be waking up for a while until that bruise receded slightly, which incidentally meant he would be out until night time, giving her ample opportunity to check him out thoroughly. A small shudder shot through her body as she gently traced the bulky, but not bulging muscles on his chest. He really was an Adonis figure. His body, thick and extremely defined, equipped with a wide and rock hard chest, powerful arms that hung from strong shoulders and abs that looked like they could cut diamond, all of which carried by a pair of mighty legs that looked like they could support the guildhall without much problem…</p><p>She wanted him, badly, and he was clearly in need of a similar treatment as she was.</p><p>All she had to do was wait for chance tonight and when she had it, she'd pounce. She wouldn't be lying if she said she hadn't had her nights thinking about the Ice mage with a heavy fog of lust clouding her.</p><p>And from the looks of it… Gray had responded to all the previous flirting and grinding well.</p><p>But for now, she would go back out and do her part. For she knew her chance was just on the horizon…</p><p>Walking to the exit, she looked back at Gray, who was sleeping soundly, now covered over with a white blanket and his discarded shirt and coat on the other side of the room. Thoughts entering her head and making her smile perversely.</p><p>“See you tonight Gray.” She giggled excitedly, exiting the infirmary…</p><p>Something told her that he wouldn’t be rejecting her soon-to-be advances.</p><p> </p><p>8=====D</p><p> </p><p>I should probably say I have more than just FT girls planned for the penis if I decide to carry on this disgusting piece of shite.</p><p>Here, allow me to show you who I plan to awkwardly lump Gray with. (NOT IN ORDER!)</p><p>Future naughties -</p><p><strong>From FT:</strong> Mirajane, Erza, Lucy, Levy and Cana.</p><p>(The rest from here on are chapters that will be done if I decide to continue past 5 chapters.)</p><p><strong>From MH:</strong> Kagura and Millianna.</p><p><strong>From RT:</strong> Flare (Corona, lol).</p><p><strong>From ST:</strong> Minerva and Yukino.</p><p><strong>Others:</strong> Ultear, Jenny, Angel, Kyoka, Briar, Ur (oooh, <strike><em>kinky!</em></strike>), Brandish and Dimaria… etc, etc, etc.</p><p>Might even include heavy cross-over elements if i feel really inclined to do so. See how many fandoms I can anger with one story.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Next Chapter: Banging The Barmaid (Mirajane Strauss)</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Banging The Barmaid (Mirajane Strauss)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gray finally scores as Mirajane's sinful plan comes to fruition.</p><p>Both of them enjoy the results.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two: Banging The Barmaid</p><p> </p><p>8=====D</p><p> </p><p>“Urghhh! Mavis, my head!”</p><p>As Gray’s vision returned from the static blackness of unconsciousness he immediately had to take note of the particularly concussing thumping going on from within the inside of his skull. It felt like someone had taken mace to his brain in a cruel and unusual manner, like his mind was a four-dimensional trampoline for his throbbing thinking organ to sadistically bounce around in regardless of the great discomfort it gave him. Thankfully, it seemed to just be more sensitive due to adjustment, the moment his eyes finally managed to adjust to the piercing white light of what looked to be the infirmary of Fairy Tail was the exact same instance that his head began to cease its relentless beat of suffering upon his person.</p><p>For a moment he wondered how he managed to get here. Didn’t he pass out in the guild hall?</p><p>He racked his brain to try and put the pieces together before it all immediately came back to him. He could remember the soft hands of the busty bombshell of a barmaid softly wrapping around his rapidly falling body, his back landing into said impressive bust of said barmaid, the beautiful voice that seemed to dance its way through his ears, nice, caring words spoken softly as if it were their mission to bring him nothing but comfort as he floated in a sea of pain and arousal.</p><p>A small smile crawled onto his face as he thought about Mirajane Stauss and her overall amazing demeanour. She was a woman with a hell of a bedside manner. Looking around, his eye caught the familiar blue colour of his white and blue overcoat, the black shirt he’d worn today peaking from underneath the heavy fabric.</p><p>“I really need to thank Mira next time I see her.” He smirked lightly, the woman truly was a saint. Plus, the body she was rocking 24 hours a day and 7 days a week made her more akin to his dream girl… Even if she was a tease.,, He swore that no one else could get him to break down and apologise like she could, slap on the fake tears and she had him eating out the palm of her hands.</p><p>A perverse grin almost broke out on his face. A stray and naughty thought of the sweet woman asking him to eat her somewhere else suddenly inebriated his mental capacity for a short second before he violently diced the thought into blocks of pervy cheese.</p><p>‘<em>What’s the time, anyway?’</em> Looking up above the door to the main hall, Gray yelped with shock. “11:30pm!? How hard did Erza hit me?!” He squawked, quickly flinging himself out of the comfy bed and throwing on his clothes again he found himself stalking out of the infirmary and into the guild hall before stopping in his tracks. Something felt weird, like he wasn’t alone…</p><p>His fist curled at the thought of some scummy burglar rummaging through his precious guild. If there really was someone here who wasn’t meant to be then he knew that as a guild member he had a moral responsibility to apprehend the perpetrator for Gramps to punish.</p><p>Setting his steel in, Gray subtly clenched his fist, letting his magic envelope him and the area around him, taking a heavy step forward he called out.</p><p>“Hey! Who’s there?” His voice was cold and demanding, it was a tone that promised pain if his command was disobeyed. His irritation spiked a little when he heard nothing but cluttering however and called out again. “You’re gonna have to show yourself, pal! It’s late.”</p><p>Seconds passed and alongside them so did his annoyance. But just as he was about to call out again he was cut off when a sweet sound met his ears.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Gray!” The female voice responded, giggling a little before continuing on. “I was just closing up for the night. I hope I didn’t scare you.”</p><p>‘<em>Oh right...’</em> The sheepish part of his mind quickly understood the situation. <em>‘I’m not usually here at this hour, but Mira usually keeps it open around this time for the later members of the guild.’</em></p><p>He REFUSED to even think about the fact that he and the single most hottest woman in the guild were <em>alone</em>. Here. In the <em>empty</em> guild hall.</p><p>“You’re okay! I forgot that the guild only closes around now.” He replied back, easily relaxing before slipping his hands into his coat pockets. “I take it that’s what’s going on back there, huh?”</p><p>Mirajane’s head popped out from behind the door that led into the kitchen behind the bar, her beautiful smile lighting up the room. “Yeah! Just wait there a second, I need to lock the door.”</p><p>She stepped out from the door frame, revealing the dress that she hadn’t been wearing earlier today. Instead of her usual maroon dress that gave her the look of a sexy aristocrat, now she was adorned in a yellow dress that featured two pairs of black stripes that went down on both sides and a long slit that separated the right side of the dress, showing off her deliciously ample thigh and sinfully long legs.</p><p>‘<em>Oh Mavis… I really hope this was just a coincidence.’</em></p><p>Gray instantly preferred this dress over her old one, especially how it fit her every pronounced curve perfectly. But this was not what he needed right now. He had already planned on relieving the stress of today’s events with thoughts of Lucy and her bust, but now that plan was meeting some stiff competition.</p><p>‘<em>I hope she doesn’t realise my tent...’</em> He sweatdropped at the tightening sensation of his pants and hastily re-adjusted before Mirajane could see as she turned around.</p><p>So focused on that was he that he failed to see the way Mirajane bit her lip at the sight before her. Mentally she cheered for the first step of her plan going smoothly before a devious smile plastered itself onto her face. The Demon Barmaid almost pitied the other girls, if they wanted the hunk of a man before her then all they had to do was put a little bit of forethought into their actions. But she was certain they’d get their own time with him soon enough, but she wanted him enough to do it first.</p><p>Gray nervously glanced at Mirajane, almost dreading the way that smirk of hers sunk into her features as if it was always meant to be there. But before he could question the need for it She lost the look and gave him a cute head tilt before speaking again.</p><p>“Gray… I have a favour to ask of you, if that’s okay.” She asked innocently. Shyly looking at him as she waited for any type of response.</p><p>“Uhh, I guess, though I have no idea what you could want from me at this time of night.” His voice almost cracked near the end of his reply. There were a great MANY things he’d happily to do – and with – her at night. But he’d heavily doubt that those fantasies would be anything more than that.</p><p>‘<em>Ara Ara ~ So far, so good.’</em> Mirajane praised herself before quickly answering his implied question. Giving him an awkward chuckle and smile.</p><p>“W-Well, you see. During the excitement today with Erza and Natsu, I seemed to have misplaced the keys to my house. And I know that at this time Elfman and Lisanna will both be asleep by now...”</p><p>Gray gave her a wide-eyed look as the implications became apparent. “S-So… What do you need from me? Need me to walk you home?” He asked before wincing at the stupidity of the question.</p><p>‘<em>Of course not, you dumbass! She JUST said that she lost her damn keys!’</em> A blush slowly made its way onto his cheeks as more and more avenues for this conversation closed off before him.</p><p>Mira meekly chuckled in response.</p><p>“I’m afraid… that until they wake up, I can’t get back indoors… And everyone else has gone home and I only realised just now that they were gone.” If Gray had been paying attention, he would have seen the small flicker of mischief shimmer in her eyes before she continued on. “And unless its any trouble… Could I possibly stay around yours for the night?”</p><p>His brain almost broke…</p><p>With now fully red cheeks, he stuttered out a response. “I-I guess that can be arranged...” He muttered, looking away as he felt the need to scratch the back of his head. Try as he might, but his inner pervert started doing a little dance at the thought of having her in the same home as him during the night.</p><p>The same mental dance was done by Mirajane as she silently celebrated the completion of the second part of her plan. Phase 1 and 2 were complete, now all she had to do was move in for the kill and this night could prove to be the best night of her life.</p><p>She giggled at his flushed face and sauntered over to him, placing her hand on his surprisingly clothed chest as she gave him a teasing smile. “Thank you, my hero,”</p><p>Grumbling, Gray moved to open the door for her as he fought to bring his pale complexion back. “Y-yeah, whatever,” He muttered, moving out of her way when she went to lock the door behind them, closing the guild for the rest of the night. As he looked at the night sky, vaguely registering the sounds of locks sliding into place, he couldn’t help but think that tonight was going to be the start of something wonderful…</p><p>When he turned back he could see Mirajane bent down as she finished with the last lock, giving him a view of her firm, perfect ass. He silently swore that he could see what looked to be the beginning of a purple lacy thong just about making itself visible from the huge gap her dress’ slit made. He almost cursed a bit when he noticed that she was standing back up, no matter how little that effected her amazing asset.</p><p>Turning back to Gray with a smile, Mirajane gave him a little, sweet smile. Bringing her dainty hand up a little, motioning for the Ice Mage to lead the way home.</p><p>“Shall we get going?” She asked.</p><p>Gray merely nodded and motioned for her to follow him, an offer she immediately obeyed. But not before picking up his shirt and overcoat and inhaling the scent. She licked her lips in anticipation.</p><p>‘<em>Tonight’s going to be a fun night.’</em></p><p> </p><p>8=====D</p><p> </p><p>The night sky had firmly set in by now, the pitch blackness only being distinguished from the many stars that stood out like little white dots contrasting against its polar opposite background. Gray only noticed because he needed to do something to calm his nerves down before he exploded, though the idea of exploding in a different way sounded pretty good right about now. He had counted at least three times where Mira’s Impressive G-Cup tits would lightly brush against his arm in what seemed to be – to his knowledge – a sick joke that the gods were playing on him. Every time it happened, his mind would slowly begin to distract itself from the walk ahead and focus on thinking about how soft and perky the funbags of the Demon Barmaid were.</p><p>Even as the two made their small talk – which ended up up becoming more about Gray reciting the many times he had actually tricked Natsu into doing something embarrassing such as telling the Dragon-Slayer that Erza’s cake was actually the source of her power. The described result of which got a small, yet thoroughly amused giggle from Mirajane. – He couldn’t completely distract himself from the situation that was currently taking place. It was a dream of many men and women to be walking to your home with one of the sexiest girls in the world. Especially the most popular model for Witch Weekly.</p><p>‘<em>I swear that when tomorrow comes around i’m gonna pass out for an entire yea...’</em> He let out a small, quiet sigh. This whole day was adding up to a trying night.</p><p>The walk continued for another 10 minutes, the two passed multiple houses, walked by the riverbed, passing by Lucy’s apartment, the two suddenly perked up when Lucy’s angry shriek was instantly followed by a smashing sound and the subsequent yelp of a terrified Natsu Dragneel. Gray huffed at the commotion whilst Mirajane giggled at the reaction.</p><p>“You’d think he’d have learned by now, huh?” He snarked, snickering when another terrified whimper of pleading came from the apartment. Gray could almost make out the words <em>somebody help me</em> before deciding to ignore it.</p><p>Mira gave him a curious glance in response. “Don’t you do the same thing?”</p><p>He merely shrugged in return. “Yeah.” He said before smirking at the barmaid. “But Lucy only yells at me.” He chuckled before turning back and continuing on.</p><p>Mirajane numbly followed, subtly trying to fight the light blush on her face as well as keep her thighs from rubbing together. ‘Oh god, that smirk is sexy...’</p><p> </p><p>8=====D</p><p> </p><p>It was another 20 minutes when Gray suddenly stopped, turning to the right to gaze at a humble cottage that stood a couple feet from the treeline behind. The area was a sparsely populated, yet very pretty neighbourhood that gave Mirajane a calming feeling, even during the night. She looked around with approval, it looked nice and quiet, only 10 other cottages and a small apartment complex nearby, none of which were connected.</p><p>“Here we are, Mira.” Gray called out, gaining her attention with a small grin. “Nice place, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah, beautiful.” She chirped sweetly. Inwardly, she was thanking whatever deity was listening for such a convenient placement. Sure, there were many types of silencing charms one could create and put up for the type of thing she had planned, but it was always great when you didn’t need to do it at all… With Gray’s surprisingly pretty cottage being separate and far enough away… God she hoped that he was as good as she was hoping he was. She felt herself getting wet at the potential she now had before her.</p><p>No one could hear what went on inside, it was far enough away to not be easy to find, the fact that Gray was probably just as perverted as she was…</p><p>‘<em>PLEASE let this work...’ </em>She sighed, almost losing herself to her lusty fantasies before Gray called back, finally having opened the door. The jangling of his keys ripping her from her thoughts, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>Gray, meanwhile raised an eyebrow at the cute sight before him, sympathy rising within his gut. “You look a little tired, come on in, i’ll get the spare covers and pillows.”</p><p>Mirajane looked at him, barely registering his words for a second before realising the look she was giving him. Blushing madly, she quickly shook her head and gave him a nod and a smile in return. “Thank you, though i’m not that tired yet.”</p><p>‘<em>After all’ </em>She thought naughtily. <em>‘How can I be tired before the main event?’</em></p><p>Oblivious to the devious smirk as he turned his back, Gray merely told her to put her shoes wherever she liked. So far he had managed to stave off the bad thoughts…</p><p>But then the door shut and instantly all countermeasures fell apart.</p><p>“R-Right, the bathroom’s here,” He stuttered before tapping the door to his right before pointing a finger towards the end of the short hall. “To the right is the living room and kitchen area and the door on the left is my bedroom. Want a drink?”</p><p>God, he really didn’t know how to communicate today. It really wasn’t all that bad! He only had his favourite girl from the guild in his house. Nothing. To it!</p><p>“That’s okay, though thank you for offering.” She sweetly declined. “And thanks again for helping me. I appreciate it.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” He grunted back, opening a small cupboard door above his bedroom and pulling out some blankets and a couple pillows in one go. “I’ll have this set up in a moment, oh and feel free to use the bathroom if you need to.”</p><p>She nodded, giggling as she watched him struggle with the overly large blanket before besting the antagonistic cloth and slapping the pillows down onto it. Turning to look at her, he nodded towards the set up with a grin. “So, i’m going to turn in early okay? The day’s been hectic for me. If you want anything you know where I am.”</p><p>‘<em>Oh I definitely need something, something only you can offer.’</em></p><p>“Thank you, Gray.” She walked past him, making sure to ‘accidentally’ glide her ass over his crotch as she scooted by. She could feel it, he was packing something great beneath those pants, she made sure to keep her flushed face to herself before sitting down on the large couch and giving him a smirk. “Have a good night.”</p><p>Gray nodded, stopping himself from gulping when he saw the look she gave him. It was almost… seductive?</p><p>Quickly bolting into his room and shutting the door with more force than he probably should’ve, he groaned.</p><p>“God she’s going to be the death of me tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>8=====D</p><p> </p><p>After 5 minutes had passed, Mirajane began to swallow her slight nervousness and enact the final part of her plan. For the past few minutes all she had done was take in the neat and tidy room that belonged to the Ice Mage. It was… very Gray-esque, from it’s neutrally blue walls and black and light blue patterned carpet, the clear table, not a spec of dust anywhere… It was all she could do to stop herself from losing her nerve.</p><p>It had been a few weeks since she had begun developing plans for this moment. It was common fact among the girls that their resident Ice Mage was a pervert, and instead of disgust, she found herself with immeasurable satisfaction and lust herself. Clearly the rest of the girls had thought similarly, all enacting their own strategies to ‘connect’ with Gray. But as far as she knew, she was the first to get this far.</p><p>But unlike the others, Mira knew that to accomplish her goal, she would need a more… refined approach to the situation than the others.</p><p>Thus 'Operation: Equinox' was formed…</p><p>The plan was a simple one, but required steps to fufill and information to utilise.</p><p>Preparation included keeping an eye on the Ice Mage for a couple weeks, watch how he responded to the various lusty flirts and touches. Find out what got his attention, what put him off, a few contingencies in case such situations occur. From her intel gathering, Mirajane was able to pick up what types of clothing worked best on him, how to approach him easiest.</p><p>The Step: 1 was the foundation. It included waiting for the slow but inevitable escalation of the lewd events that would end with her gaining his full attention in some form or fashion.</p><p>Step: 2 was all about convincing him to ‘help her out’ as she put the information to good use.</p><p>Step: 3 required her famous charm and sex appeal most of all. The third step was all about making him as used to her own touches and playing upon his inner pervert to get him wanting.</p><p>And Step: 4? Step: 4 was to finally get what she wan- <em>needed</em>.</p><p>Now she was here, the previous 3 steps completed with flying colours, Gray had to be struggling to hold it together about now. His control at its weakest… So why was she stuggling to go through with it now? She wanted this to happen. Ultimately, it had taken her almost a month of time and effort to get here. She knew Gray would want her just as much as she wanted him… Especially after all this teasing throughout the day and into the night.</p><p>‘<em>Come, Miri, get it together! He’s right there!’</em> She mentally screamed at herself, which finally broke through her funk, her eyes shining with resolve, confidence slowly starting to fill them.</p><p>She WAS going to go through with this, she <em>wanted</em> this. God did she want this badly.</p><p>So when she had finally steeled herself and gained her full confidence, the Demon Barmaid slide into the hallway before having to hold in her gasp at the sound of Gray’s voice from behind his door. Unfortunately, he wasn’t doing much, but he was speaking to himself, the contents of which finally eradicated all of Mirajane’s pressing nerves.</p><p>And with a small, naughty smirk making its way onto her face, Mirajane brushed her luscious white hair behind her and quietly shrugged off her yellow dress and – with a small breath – opened the door…</p><p> </p><p>8=====D</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(LEMON STARTS HERE: HAVE FUN FELLOW PERVERTS)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Gray… Don’t panic!” The panicking Ice Mage muttered to himself, raking a hand through his black hair, desperately trying to distract himself from building stress in his gut. “It’s just Mirajane… In your home. Your great friend, your great, ridiculously hot friend with the best body in all of Fairy Tail innocently staying at your place for the <em>night</em>!”</p><p>The second Gray had shut the door behind him he had barely been able to notice that his shirt and overcoat were missing AGAIN – leaving him in only his greenish-black cargo pants AGAIN – before collapsing onto the bed in spread eagle, fighting off the most lecherous of thoughts that were continuously conjured up in the dark pits of his mind like demon clawing up towards the surface from the black abyss.</p><p>The entire day was wearing on his perversion, almost pushing him past his limit. He couldn’t help but feel the discomfort in his pants at the constant thought of Cana and her untamed beauty or Levy’s petite treasure of a body. Then finally, Mirajane Strauss sleeping in HIS house.</p><p>The day was the worst, but also the best.</p><p>The best because his inner pervert was exposed to plenty pleasing sights and sensations today. He could still feel Erza’s firm form secretly working itself against him, as scary as it was, he couldn’t help but remember how soft Lucy’s massive tits were or how they strained against the very fabric holding them back.</p><p>But the worst aspect of the day was how he couldn’t act on any of this, even now. The night was usually the time when he could de-stress, relieve himself, but with Mirajane now camping out for the night that opportunity was not coming until tomorrow. Plus, it wasn’t like Mirajane was going to just waltz in here and try to seduce him.</p><p>Suddenly, the door opened, the slight creaking sound setting off his sense as he quickly dart his gaze over to where his door was before freezing up, his mouth nearly dropping to the floor at the sight before him.</p><p>There, standing in the doorway, was Mirajane, her amazing dress discarded behind her revealing her smooth, pale skin, leaving nothing but a purple, lacy thong and skimpy purple bra that kept her gorgeous chest barely restrained by two mere triangles. He was wrong, she wasn’t a G-Cup, she was a H-Cup like Lucy! The bra was merely keeping them held in place! His eyes quickly travelled downward, moving past her narrow waist and wide hips before landing on her juicy, firm, long legs and plump thighs. The angle she was standing at even gave him a good view of her ass, as perfect as it had ever been and seemingly swallowing up the pathetically small piece of clothing between her ample ass cheeks.</p><p>Looking up, Gray could just about register the look on her reddening face. The way her eyes trailing over him hungrily, how she was biting her lip as she look between his clothed legs. It was at that moment Gray could have sworn that that smirk from a few minutes ago was still there.</p><p>It was like a goddess had walked into his room, giving the best ‘Fuck me’ look he’d ever seen.</p><p>“Oh...” was all he could say… What could he possibly respond with!? All he could do was just stare, trying to keep himself from doing something he’d regret.</p><p>“Hi, Gray.” Mira purred, smirking at his immensely flushed face before slowly sashaying over towards the stunned Ice Mage, who still hadn’t regained his control over his basic motor function yet. With each step taken towards him, the more effort he put into gaining control of himself again, this was pleasing to her, she wanted him to be in full control of himself when the fun began. Though as she looked into his onyx eyes, she could almost feel the restraint he was feeling, like it was caging a beast of sexual Armageddon within.</p><p>“M-Mirajane?” He replied back, his voice weak and stuttering at the sight before him. Though as he regained more and more control of himself, she could see the hunger his his expression, the wanting she was experiencing excellently mirrored by him, she gave a small twitch of pleasure at the look, towering over the sitting man before her, his face level with her stomach. “Yo-Your dress it-its-”</p><p>She giggled at his straining words “Where it exactly where it needs to be.”</p><p>Before he could make any other comment, his chance was silenced when she suddenly pushed him onto his bed, back meeting the blanket as he stared at her with utter amazement. He had clearly been wanting this but not expecting it to actually occur. The Demon Barmaid quickly crawled on top of him, her thong-clad pussy straddling his own covered crotch as she leaned down close to his face, her enormous breasts being squished against his hard chest. The way her tits meshed against his body as the heat between their privates started getting hotter made the woman moan a little before he spoke fully, his face showing great stress as he looked at her with residual surprise with a strong lust building behind them. His hands coming up to her shoulders, halting her advance any further with a shockingly firm and strong grip.</p><p>Stopping what she was doing, Mirajane suddenly felt a little nervous as she looked into the Ice Mage’s eyes, almost thinking she made a bad choice.</p><p>After a few seconds, Gray seemed to finally find what he wanted to say.</p><p>“You planned this didn’t you...”</p><p>It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, he was too sure of himself. She squirmed a little in his hold, something she still couldn’t get out of… even if she wanted too. There was no other way of going this other than to simply answer him.</p><p>Nodding her head, she breathlessly replied, surprised at how sensitive she felt. “I did. You like?” She teased, giving him a saucy wink before falling silent, he seemed more restrained than before. Suddenly, it felt like she was on the precipice of something big. His smouldering eyes boring into her own only made her want to grind her crotch against him to relieve herself of the burning desire she felt.</p><p>To her (near) surprise, he gave her a grin. “Oh I do...”</p><p>“Then let’s continue then.” She smirked back, but he didn’t release his hold. Mira slowly felt the frustration building within her. Why was he being so damn stiff?</p><p>When she saw his face turn to a grimace, she wondered what was going to be said next, but her arousal was too high for her to really care, she just wanted him inside her!</p><p>He seemed like he wanted to give in so badly, so when he finally spoke again, the intensity of his warning became palpable.</p><p>“Mira, if we do this, I might not be able to hold back… We might be here all night even. I know from experience…”</p><p>“Good, the more fun for us.” She huffed, trying to close the distance between their faces, but he wouldn’t budge. Her face morphed from mild frustration to near desperate irritation, the feeling of her body against his and all this hard work was so close to completion, it couldn’t end here! “What now!?”</p><p>“If we do this, then you’ll be mine.”</p><p>Mirajane felt her thighs clench together, drawing a moan from herself and the man below her. If she said yes to this, there was no going back for her.</p><p>Did she want that? Here she was, wearing the most skimpy piece of clothing for Gray Fullbuster, her face mere centimetres from his, His intense onyx eyes drilling into her own. Once she went over the edge, she couldn’t back down after…</p><p>It took a few moments, and the look in Gray’s eyes told her that he was losing confidence in his warning, but before he could move her, she slowly brought her face as close to his as possible, her expression being one of pure lust and adoration, uttering the words that would change the course of their lives.</p><p>“Fuck. Me.”</p><p>His shock wore off quickly, before he growled back in reply. The battle between his self-control and desires finally revealing a victor.</p><p>“As you wish.”</p><p>Suddenly, Mirajane felt the man beneath her shift into a sitting position, bring her up with him as he released her hands before grabbing her ass with instead, pushing her pussy against his aching groin. Before she had a chance to moan, her lips were attacked by his silencing whatever utterance she could let escape. She whimpered, completely melting against his body as he began rubbing against her, his strong hands sinking into her behind as he assisted her in her own grinding. Both of her hands found their way to his chest, shakily tracing the defined muscles as their tongues shifted, clashed and battled for dominance over one another.</p><p>But the way her hands left his chest to tightly wrap around his back showed exactly who was winning that battle. When Gray eventually dominated the kiss, much to Mirajane’s immense pleasure and delight, his right hand left her ass and snaked its way up her back, leaving tingling traces of jolting pleasure that would have made her tits bounce if they weren’t so firmly pressed against him. A slight tightening sensation was followed by the feeling of her bra straps falling to the sides, she smirked into the kiss but separated momentarily to remove the offending article of clothing from her body, letting her titanic tits bounce free before being smooshed back against his chest.</p><p>“Oh god~.” She moaned, reluctantly removing herself from the kiss, hungrily rubbing herself against him with a smile on her face. “You have no idea how long i’ve wanted to do this!” Gray merely growled and attacked her neck, nipping and sucking at her collarbone, leaving a small trail of saliva as the busty barmaid gasped in pleasure at the sensation.</p><p>Her fingers began clenching, spasmodically scratching at his back as she was assaulted with mind numbing euphoria, moaning as Gray’s cold free hand suddenly grabbed her breast, moulding it with his hand as it sunk into the squishy flesh. His seeking fingers however found her nipple and before she knew it stars were dancing before her eyes as she let out a loud whine when the sensitive nub was rolled, pressed, pinched and flicked with such a mastery that Mirajane had to wonder if the Ice Mage had previous experience. She could cum within minutes with how her body was being manipulated.</p><p>She knew he was a bit of a pervert but the level of skill he was showing was both amazing and a little frightening. In her many desire-addled dreams she had always wondered how the real Gray would compare to the Gray she had cooked up inside her head, her dreams. There were many mornings that followed after said dreams where she would end up feeling so frustrated from waking up that whenever she saw the man in question the inhibitions of her mind would have to work overtime to stop her from trying to corner the Ice Mage and… <em>work out</em> an arrangement. It would have been unprofessional and she knew that her brother would go ballistic if he were to find out.</p><p>Then a sudden and powerful sensation ripping through her body quickly made her regret not taking the risk sooner. Her head shot up, eyes squeezed shut as she rode her climax out with a short scream. ‘<em>Who in their right mind would pass THIS up?’</em></p><p>As her orgasm drained away -and subsequently robbed her of most of the strength she had,- Mirajane found her balance being shifted wildly as Gray, still sitting down, removed his hands from her breast and back before hooking his arms under her thighs and showed off his strength by standing up from the bed. She quickly had to find the strength she had lost to lock her arms around her neck, her legs sliding down his arms and hooking around them at the bends of her knees as he trekked forward, his destination unknown, much to her own excitement.</p><p>A cold, hard surface made contact with her back hard, eliciting a sharp grunt from the girl, her eyelids shooting up as his covered cock pressed itself into her soaked pussy as hard as it had ever been. A strangled gasp escape from her lips from the suddenness of the newfound sensations left her with no time or warning to brace. However, her lips were soon captured by Gray yet again, his dominating attacks to her tongue and teeth leaving her to having her head pressed against the wall, mewling in muffled pleasure as her pussy was ground against once again.</p><p>In this position there really wasn’t a whole lot she could do other than completely and willingly take the brunt of Gray’s ministrations with little to no chance of escape. That very thought only served to make her wetter than a horny Juvia during a particularly harsh summer climate. Somehow, magically, Gray was exceeding all of her previous dreams and he hadn’t even begun to properly fuck her yet.</p><p>And she desperately hoped that the infuriatingly hard and heavy lump rubbing against her snatch was not just for show…</p><p>But for now, she was more than happy to take part in this moment.</p><p>The two continued to make-out and grind against each other for a couple more minutes, Mirajane’s frustration slowly growing as time passed until eventually she felt Gray relieve his sturdy hold on her legs before letting her feet shakily touch the ground, bringing her eye level back to his chin. Any disappointment she had at not back able to comfortably kiss him anymore didn’t last too long however, the sudden loss of his mouth on hers was swiftly replaced by a far more subtle, yet far more arousing sensation.</p><p>With his left hand he’d gone back to cupping her soft and plump ass, squeezing and rubbing it gently. But his right hand had briefly flicked her nipple, making her jump before it began to slowly slide down her taut and tight stomach, lightly tickling her belly a little before moving further downward, making its destination clear.</p><p>Her breathing grew heavy again. She knew what came next.</p><p>His hand deftly slid under her all-too skimpy purple thong and briefly brushed through a the small patch of hair she had carefully trimmed and shaved before teasing the outer walls of her pussy. Mirajane stifled a moan, clenching her brows in a vain attempt to keep her mind from numbing again, the fact that she loved the feeling made the fight an impossibility to win. She realised this as his skilled fingers deftly glided over her clit, sending shocking sensations through her.</p><p>“Haa~!” Her breath hitched as she felt one of Gray’s thick digits slowly slip inside her drenched pussy, his finger being sucked in as if being swallowed whole. Stars yet again danced before Mirajane’s sight, it felt too good and he had only just stuck the finger inside her. <em>‘</em><em>God, I can feel it inside me~! Were his fingers always this thick?’</em></p><p>“Fuck, Mira. I didn’t think you’d be this sensitive.” Gray chuckled, his husky voice reaching her ears in a delectable baritone that held some light levity yet commanded a power she couldn’t say no to, not in the state she was in right now.</p><p>She moaned loudly when his finger curled inside her, pleasurably scratching at her G-Spot over and over again as he repeated the motion, stimulating her crotch and rapidly stealing any strength she had left from her initial orgasm earlier. <em>‘So goooood~! Why is this so gooood~~!?’</em></p><p>“Ahn~! I-I guess you ha-AAH-ve that effect on me~!” She cooed, her hands clenching hard as they pressed against his chest, she feared that any other motor function she attempted other than standing and making fists would result in absolute failure. “Now please~… Please Finger me. Hard!”</p><p>Gray lustfully complied, hearing the usually sweet and precious barmaid sound so lewd and dirty, demanding him to do such things to her… He was a goner from the start.</p><p>He started slowly, using the one finger he had inside her to carefully prod and push into her wanting snatch with a precision only he could achieve, pulling back out and remembering to scrape at her G-Spot with each pull and pierce her pussy further with each push. The wonderful sounds of ecstasy Mirajane made spurring him to do more as he went on. Eventually he added another finger, his forefinger joining his middle finger in plunging into Mirajane’s pussy with more force than before, the extra digit and added force forcing out more lustful moans and heavy breaths from the barmaid until he added his ring-finger and had began pumping her pussy so fast and so hard that the wet sounds of her juices mixed with the sounds of his knuckles thudding against her inner thighs as he buried his finger as deep into her as he could get them.</p><p>“Oooh~! Oh god, It feels so good, so damn good~!”</p><p>Mirajane began writhing, her hips swaying back and forth in an attempt to press more of his fingers into her, her loud moans becoming more desperate and shorter, heavier. Looking up from the sight on her amazing body, Gray could see her face screwed up tight, her eyes were closed, her eyebrows clenched together hard, he cheeks so red that Erza’s hair looked dull in comparison as her mouth was wide open in what looked to be an unending form of pleasure.</p><p>Grinning to himself, he looked back down to focus on his work, taking a moment to glance at her heaving tits… Then he had an idea…</p><p>“AHH~! Oh my god!”</p><p>Unable to see anything other than the harsh, contrasting colours behind her eyelids, when Mirajane felt Gray mouth latch on to her breast and begin sucking, she couldn’t stop the scream that erupted from her throat. The colours dissipated as her eyes shot wide open, mouth left in a suspended gape as her entire body erupted into euphoria. She could feel his tongue flicking and dragging across her nipple and areola in a way that felt like she was being sucked of all her sanity.</p><p>“Oh fuck! <em>Fuck</em><em>~</em>!” She screamed blissfully, wrapping her arms around Gray’s head and smooshing him into her bountiful, bouncing tits. “I’m going to cum, I'm going to <em>fucking</em> cum~!”</p><p>Hearing this, Gray redoubled his efforts with his fingers, able to feel her inner walls contracting around his fingers like a vice, he knew she had been getting close for a while now, but to hear her say that meant he now had permission to put the final figurative nail in the coffin.</p><p>And with one particularly hard thrust of his fingers and his biting of her delicious nipple, Mirajane came. <em>Hard.</em> Her head thrown back almost so hard that she could have broken his walls as she let loose the loudest scream he had ever heard come from her mouth. Her arms clenching painfully around his head as his fingers continued pump in and out of her exploding pussy prolonging her strong orgasm, his hand now completely coated in her wondrous juices as her legs spasmed and shook violently from the climax.</p><p>Finally deciding to relieve his lover of his teeth on his tit, Gray looked up, amazed to see the glazed over eyes staring at him with nothing other than a complete want for sex. Well, she was his now, and he planned on giving her the absolute best time for making this choice. Only the best for his girlfriend after-all.</p><p>And if it was a nice, hard fuck she wanted? Who was he to say no?</p><p>“Gray~!” She moaned breathlessly, her body bonelessly sinking to her knees as she stared up at her boyfriend, her extremely recent and amazingly gifted boyfriend. A pleading look in her hazy eyes as she clumsily brought her shaking hands to his pants and hastily tugged them down, leaving him in just his boxers as he kicked the cargos away from his feet. Her mouth water a little seeing the distinct bulge that refused to be hidden away, immediately, Mirajane knew that tonight was going to be a fun filled night, especially if Gray was as good with his dick as he was with his hands and mouth.</p><p>Looking up and seeing his smirk, she grinned back lustfully and hastily brought the boxers down, only to be unexpectedly smack in the face by what looked to be Cockzilla. Her eyes widened to saucepans as she blinked stupidly, staring at the monstrous cock in front of her. A 14 inch behemoth that looked to be as thick as his forearm with a head that looked like it would fire off a country-destroying missile rather than a bitch-breaking load.</p><p>“Oh… Oh my…” She breathed in excitement, an almost dopey smile lifting his cheeks as she thought about this thing going inside her. She looked up with adoration and amazement. “Gray Fullbuster, you might have just made me the happiest girl alive.”</p><p>He chuckled at the remark, his hand absently stroking her luscious silver hair. “Great, because that thing is all yours now too. And I think we both plan on putting it to good use.”</p><p>She salivated, grinning stupidly at his words. “Oh, we will… We definitely will.”</p><p>Immediately she grabbed his cock, her hands unable to fully grasp it all much to her simultaneous fear and delight. Once she had found the best way to grip it, she began pumping it lovingly, bringing her face closer to the shaft and licking up and down its entire length, drawing a groan from him, the sound only giving her full confidence to bring her mouth over the tip and lightly suck on it like one would a lollipop.</p><p>“Oh shit, you’re good, Mira.” Gray groaned appreciatively.</p><p>Though she couldn’t respond, quickly swallowing more and more of his monster cock, bringing her closer to the base of his shaft. To her immense pride, she found that she could get a good deal of it down her throat before she gagged. Managing to get a hefty 10 inches down there before giving out, something she took immediate advantage off.</p><p>She began bobbing her head up and down, almost trying to fuck her own face on his dick as she repeatedly took the immense tool down to her limit and back, vigorously sucking and lapping at his head as it disappeared down her throat and reappeared seconds later. Her warm mouth servicing his dick only serving to make it more sensitive the longer it remained in his girlfriends talented clutches.</p><p>It was an amazingly erotic sight to behold, the usually pure barmaids smiling face, full of innocence and joy now ravenously face-fucking herself on his tool. All those times she teased him by taking advantage of his weakness to a girls tears, the chirpy giggles and witty banter they shared, not once had he ever imagined that the same wholesome girl like her would become this enthusiastic over some guys rod. He cursed himself for not noticing any signs of her true intentions with him, he’d always kind of liked her, even back when she was a violent delinquent who shouted at him whenever he was a couple metres too close to her. If he had noticed earlier rather than perving on the others maybe this would have been a thing they’d have been doing for ages now.</p><p>‘<em>Oh well.’</em> He thought with a smirk, watching the woman in question gag on his dick before taking it out for a small breath. <em>‘We have all night to make up for the time lost. And i’m finally with her, it all worked out in the end.’</em></p><p>Though after a couple more minutes of her consistent deep-throating and maddening sucking abilities, Gray could feel his dick start to throb. Granted, he knew his refraction period was practically non-existent, he could cum 10 times and still be ready for another round. But as he felt the imminent arrival of his orgasm he knew that it would be put to the test tonight. Mirajane had already cum twice and aside from the way she seemed to crave his touch the more she had, she didn’t look all that drained.</p><p>“Fuck, Mira…. Your- i’m…. FUCK!”</p><p>Before Mirajane could react, his dick exploded mid-deepthroat, sending a warm and somewhat salty substance down her throat in the buckets, her eyes began to water as Gray’s cock continued to release more and more of the precious residue.</p><p>‘<em>At this rate, he’s going to choke me!’</em> She moaned, quickly pulling his dick out from her mouth as the last spurt shot over her head and mournfully splat against the wall behind her. “Ooh, and it was so nice as well.” She huffed before smiling again and looking into her boyfriends eyes with adoration.</p><p>“I guess we’ll have to wait before you can go agai-!” She said before stopping and looking at the cock that had just been down her throat with surprise. “I-It’s still…!”</p><p>“I guess we won’t have to wait long at all then, huh?” He laughed at her dumbfounded expression, before smirking as it morphed into complete lust.</p><p>“Good, now we can get to the real fun.” She grinned, standing up before shoving Gray hard enough for him to land back on the bed with a bounce. He looked up to see Mirajane in all her thick and curvy glory, peeling the drenched thong from her legs, giving him a full, unrestricted view of her bouncing ass before hastily throwing them to the side. She slowly began to walk over to him, her immense tits bouncing and swaying with each small movement of her sinful body.</p><p>And within moments, Mirajane was on top of him, naked, straddling him as their privates were able to press against one another with no restrictions for the first time, sending a jolt of pleasure through the two of them. Mirajane smiled at him with a naughty wink before leaning back down to kiss him passionately, Her tits were once again pressed against his chest erotically, their nipples squished against one another, rubbing with the slightest of movements as the two remained in their intense lip-lock for another minute before Mirajane sat back up, subtly rocking back and forth on his dick.</p><p>“I’m ready...” She giggled lustfully, slowly raising her hips and reaching down to grab his <em>‘fucking ENORMOUS’ </em>cock and placing the swollen tip against her entrance, making her flinch from the sensation.</p><p>‘<em>God, she is so wet!’</em> Gray groaned, with his dick already completely coated in his girlfriend filmy saliva combined with her gushing pussy, they really were ready.</p><p>When Mirajane gave Gray a look, he nodded his head in acceptance with a smile. And whilst she felt extremely nervous at the monster about to make her night, the excitement and sheer want overrode the hesitancy she felt. So with a determined sigh, Mirajane slammed her hips down, impaling herself on Gray’s cock.</p><p>Immediately, her vision left her as a scream tore out of her mouth, she could feel the sheer immensity of the hot cock stretching her walls, its head having met a block in the deepest parts of her tunnel, the throbbing shaft hitting all of her sweet spots at once to such a degree she could feel her legs slacken and go limp as her arms shook hard from the added strain of keeping herself upright. Then she looked down and realised that – to her shock, fear and complete delight – there was still another 2 inches left to enter her.</p><p>“FUCK, Oh my god, oh my fucking god!” She yelled, blissfully unaware of how close her huge tits were to Gray’s face. She wriggled her hips a little, experimenting with the feelings and sensations, rocking back and forth a little to adjust faster. Whatever discomfort was there wasn’t going to stay long, due to how much slimey cum and saliva was coating their genitals prior to the amazing connection all Mirajane had to do was wait for her pussy to get used to having this monster inside it and to also not lose her fucking mind whilst it she adjusted.</p><p>There was more than enough time to let her mind break when they began moving…</p><p>Eventually, maybe a minute or so later, she slowly brought her hips up, whining a little from the loss of sensation, bringing herself high enough to the point where Gray’s rod only remained inside her by its head before forcefully driving her hips back down, her pussy sliding down his cock again before her thighs smacked against his with a wet thud. Immediately after, Mirajane began moaning up a storm again, her eyes shooting up in ecstasy before repeating the same amazing action again, and again, getting faster and more heavy with each drop.</p><p>“<em>Hah~ Hah~! </em>Oh god~! So big! So fucking big!” She squealed lustfully, her expression intense as she felt her body shake from the effort of her bounces. “I’ve never felt so <em>good~</em>! You’re so… fucking huge!”</p><p>It was like her body had a mind of its own, a separate consciousness that had little care for how much energy it took to complete each bounce, as if driven by wild, untamed pleasure and a deeply held desire for more. As Gray’s dick broke her mind more with each passing second, the more pronounced it became, like her own mind was being overridden by something far more primal. Not that she cared, as felt her first dick-induced climax rocket through her body, making her shake, her tits swaying dangerously close to Gray’s lips.</p><p>In anything, she felt encouraged to let it loose…</p><p>“Fuck me! Fuck me hard~! Please, fucking <em>break me~!”</em> She shouted in a moment of pure will, knowing if she didn’t now, she’d probably not get the chance to again, even now her speech was notably harder to keep clear. On the inside, she was proud of her self. If she could do anything to make this even more amazing then she’d find a way to make it so, keeping her speech clear enough for Gray to understand felt like a monumental achievement. The feeling only grew when she felt her boyfriends hand grab her by the hips, holding her in place before thrusting upwards, she could literally <em>feel</em> his cock spearing in and out of her needy pussy, his thrusts were so hard that her entire body bounced from the impact of his hips against hers, sending her brain into a jumble of blurred thoughts and overloading sensations, all wrapped up in a mental cacophony of desperate chants of ‘<em>faster’</em> and ‘<em>harder’</em> and other such blissful encouragements.</p><p>Gray kept up his pace, listening to the way Mirajane moaned and cried out with each piercing motion. His eyes were more than happy to watch as the barmaids gorgeous breasts swung and bounced back and forth in a hypnotic way, her swollen nipples begging to be chewed and sucked on. Grinning cheekily to himself, he brought his head up slightly, waiting to intercept Mirajane’s left breast before latching onto it and sucking hard, rolling the engorged bud in his mouth and lightly chewing down on it only rewarded him with a higher-pitch yelp from his delightfully sinful girlfriend.</p><p>Her pussy was amazing in every sense of the word. With every plunge it felt like his dick was being lustfully massaged by wet, velvety walls that pulsed and tried to suck him in further. Even when his member came across the entrance to her womb he could still feel her body react to the heavy prodding explosively, like she wanted him to completely shove his way through into the deepest part of her pussy.</p><p>‘<em>My night couldn’t be going better!’</em> He looked up to the downright naughty look on Mirajane’s face and smirked. <em>‘No, it definitely couldn’t have...’</em></p><p>Eventually, after another hour of continuous pussy battering thrusts, Mirajane felt her body tighten again, her eyes glazing over at the familiar sensation.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum again! You’re gonna make me cum again~!” She screamed, her flushed face smiling stupidly as Gray pounded her into oblivion. She had long since lost the ability to move properly, only staying suspended due to Gray’s strong hands holding her in place doing her thrusting for her.</p><p>“Oh yeah?!”</p><p>“YESSHH~!” She yelled, trying to put even more force into her assisted bouncing. Shouting as she felt one of Gray’s hands slap her ass hard, making it jiggle and ripple as a red mark slowly began to appear on her now tender cheek. God she felt so close to exploding. One particularly hard thrust later had her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her tongue lolling out from her mouth. “PLEASSH, KEEP FUCKING ME, SHPLIT ME IN TWOOOO~~!”</p><p>Gray watched in awe, his girlfriends busty body rocking back and forth as she desperately fought off the inevitable tsunami of pleasure that headed her way. She was screaming up a storm and he fucked her, every thrust resulting in her plump and heavy ass jiggling like a giant jelly. Every now and then he would switch back and forth between her swinging tits, taking one into his mouth as he let the other bounce off of his cheek. But now he felt content to watch her unravel before his eyes when she came.</p><p>Or he would have, but Mirajane had other plans…</p><p>Looking down, she keep see that he had released her nipple from his sweet torture. Taking the opportunity, she quickly dipped down and took his lips with hers before screaming loudly into his mouth as she came with the force of a thousand rockets. Her pussy squirting her sweet juices onto their thighs and the sheets below whilst her body spasmed uncontrollably, her pussy gripping his cock in a vice grip that only served to make him lose control too. Her eyes finally going blank with pleasure as he growled into her mouth and released his seed into her, the warmth of it filling with with the sweetest comfort she had ever felt.</p><p>Gray felt Mirajane collapse on top of him, his cock never leaving her cavern, her body losing all motor functions as she smothered his face with her heavenly tits and weakly brought her arms around his neck, whimpering softly in pleasure as she chanted delicate ‘I love you’s’ into his ear after she stopped kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>8=====D</p><p> </p><p>Gently, with the bit of strength he had left, Gray slowly managed to lay her next to him. Though he felt colder with the warmth of her body, he couldn’t help but smile a little as he looked over her. She was simply incredible. Her sleeping form only emphasised this.</p><p>“I love you too...” H whispered, grinning when he saw a tiny smile flitter across her face for a second before she drifted off to sleep again.</p><p>Though before he could do anything else, her hand – as if feeling the lack of warmth – grabbed him by the arm before tugging him back to her, his face nestled between her breasts again. Not that he minded.</p><p>He grinned…</p><p>‘<em>Yup.’</em> He hummed mentally, slowly letting sleep take him to. ‘Definitely the best night of all time.’</p><p> </p><p>8=====D</p><p> </p><p>Nice shit, eh?</p><p>Oh and updates will take as long as I want them to. I wouldn’t advise asking when the next chappie will appear because I truthfully don;’t know either.</p><p>On a naughtier note, who would you like to see next? Don’t get me wrong, i’ll be choosing who I want to write more, but your choices will likely determine the order I write them in to a certain degree.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Next Chapter: <span class="u">Bagging the Bookworm (Levy Mcgarden)</span></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Till next time, perverts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>